


Andela and The Leviathan

by MereHart333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereHart333/pseuds/MereHart333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels plus demons plus love equals a weird short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andela and The Leviathan

The fall from heaven shook up all the angels, including myself. On “fall day”, some angels are calling it, my kind were scattering to and fro, trying to find vessels. Luckily, I was already in my vessel on earth, (a pretty blonde college student that wanted to please God), untouched by the fall. My wings were still intact, unlike the fallen, and I have not used them since. It was too dangerous to use them. Wingless angels were torturing and killing the winged, trying to find out what happened. But none of us knew, and I always thought I was next. Even though I was basically witnessing my brothers’ and sisters’ murders, their screams echoing over angel radio, I would not risk my life to help them. I would not risk my life for them because they never did the same for me.  
Besides, I am more fascinated with humanity than my kind. I have been practically chained to Earth for two thousand years, and I have watched them grow in the most hopeful, loving, courageous creatures I have come to know. Adam and Eve were just a couple of glorified dogs compared to today’s humans. They asked “how high” when Father said jump; they could do no wrong in His eyes. They were nothing but mindless beasts before Father’s precious garden was destroyed. I know this because I was a protector of the garden, and lover to the one that destroyed it.  
_________________

“Hello, Andela,” a voice greeted.  
Uriel, the only archangel left, so it seemed, appeared in my motel room. I was just coming out of the shower as he appeared, but I made no effort to cover myself.  
“Well,” I said, standing with my arms out wide, “You found me. Now get it over with.”  
He laughed through his vessel, a tall, dark-skinned man that could easily over-power mine, “Get over with what?”  
I stared blankly, “Killing me. That is what you’re here for, isn’t it?”  
As I uttered those words, he laughed again, sporting his vessel’s white teeth. “No, my sister, I am not here to kill you. I am just here to talk.”  
“Really, because last time I saw you, you were still sore that I protected Levi.”  
Uriel then glared, but changed the subject as he sat down on the bed. “You seem to be acting more and more human every day.”  
“That sounds like an insult, “ I retorted as I got a pair of pants and a shirt on, “But I’m gonna take it as a compliment… Why are you even here if you’re not still pissed? Or trying to kill me?” I put my hands on my hips as I waited for an answer.  
He sighed, then simply stated, “The Leviathian has escaped.”  
My heart sunk as those words rolled around inside my head. I blinked, “What?”  
“Somehow with an angel’s grace, Lucifer’s demons were able to trick The Leviathan’s gate open.”  
I sat down in the chair closest to me, and everything started flooding back. Memories of Levi and I in the garden, pretending we could be together, being foolish, making love under our father’s creations. Then, I remembered I was the reason he was sent to the seventh heavenly gate.  
“You know it wasn’t his fault!” I was suddenly standing again, “Malakai tricked him! It wasn’t his fault!”  
Uriel stood then. “Malakai is not to blame for The Leviathan’s rampage through Rome!!” His bellow startled me so severely, I grabbed my angel blade and pointed it towards him. My breath became shallow and quick as I made my way towards the door.  
He laughed, “I know you still have your wings.” His smile became twisted and cruel as he approached me. “I also know that you hid Levi’s fault with the garden from Father. You blamed it on Lucifer, in order to save him.”  
“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” I asked, lowering my angel blade a little, “Father’s gone, heaven’s closed up shop, and The Leviathan’s loose. My so-called treachery doesn’t matter anymore. It shouldn’t matter anymore.”  
Uriel took another menacing step towards me and said, “But it does.” I raised my blade again as he inched forward. “You betrayed Father, your family for someone you couldn’t be with. So, yes, I am still ‘pissed’. I’m furious.”  
That’s when he lunged for me, but in response, I flew from the room and to the heavenly gate that was in the hills of Rome. Uriel followed me, wielding his own blade, and he managed to grab me putting it to my throat.  
“You have two options here, Andela,” he spewed angrily, digging the blade into my flesh, “Capture and kill The Leviathan, or die at my hand.”  
I yelled out of frustration, and was able to rip myself out of his grasp. “I will not kill Levi! I won’t do it!” It came out more of a whimper, but I tried to stay strong. “I don’t care about what happened in Rome! That was my fault! If I would have been there, it would have never happened! I should have been there!”  
Tears were now rolling effortlessly down my cheeks, and my hands were shaking. I dropped my blade and kicked it over. He looked down at it, then to me.  
“But I will not fight you, brother!” I shouted fiercely. “You may want a fight, but you won’t get one out of me! All I wanted was to live out my lonely, miserable existence in peace! Away from heaven, away from Malakai, and away from you! You’re the reason Levi had a gate to escape from anyway! You’re the one who commanded me to lock him up!”  
“Because you are Andela!!” he bellowed, “Angel of the dawn, a protector of the light! Levi doesn’t belong to the light anymore, he belongs to the dark!”  
“Damn straight,” a cool and calm voice sounded from behind me, and I turned. In front of Rome’s gate, was a large mass of darkness and smoke, with eyes glowing bright red. It opened its mouth and grinned, showing its shark-like teeth that made my blood run cold.  
The creature then rushed forward, pushing me to the ground, but passing over me. I laid on the ground, unable to move as I heard the screams of Uriel being teared apart.  
__________________

I was stuck, face down in the dirt, wondering if my screams would echo through the Roman hills next. Then, as if answering my thoughts, something brushed up against my calf. I gasped, but kept perfectly still. The feeling traveled from my calf, to my thigh, then it went between my legs. I gasped again as I rolled over to be face to face with the creature.  
I was scared, and it knew I was as I stared into its red eyes. Its grin suddenly started getting wider as the smoke start to dissipate from sight. But as it did, the grin started to look more human and it melted into a human face. Soon after the smoke had cleared, I saw Levi’s grace shining through his vessel that was made permanent before Rome. His vessel was a muscular, young man with hair like bronze and eyes of emerald green.  
“Is it…?” I asked as I reached up to caress his cheek. But he swiped it away and crashed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and kissable, easy to get entranced by. His hands wandered away from mine and he started to trace the curves of my vessel. Then, they traveled up to the buttons of my shirt and hurriedly undid them. That's when I realized I had no undergarments underneath my clothes.  
I covered my breasts once he freed them, but gave him a coy smile. ¨I must have forgotten your brazen appetite for indulging in intercourse.¨ He swiftly removed my hands from my chest, and he pinned them above my head.  
Then, he leaned into my ear and whispered, ¨Sex, Andela. I have a brazen appetite for sex.¨ His words sent shivers down my spine, and I started to visibly shake with excitement. ¨And this, my sweet…” he kissed and nipped at my ear and then started traveling down my neck to my chest, still holding my arms in place. I squirmed at the feel of his touch, his breath tickling my already sensitive skin.  
Once he started to pay attention to my breasts, I was done for. I moaned loudly as he took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck harshly. He repeated this a couple times on each nipple, the action making my back arch.  
I mewled, pleasure building inside me as he hummed against my skin, happy with how I was putty in his hands.  
That’s when he stopped. I whined in protest, but he put his finger to my lips and shushed me lovingly. His eyes, dark with lust and mischief, were looking into mine with such passion that I thought I was going to cum right there.  
“Now, now, my Andela. Do not be afraid,” he said as he flipped me over onto my stomach. Fear formed an unwelcome pit in my stomach and settled there as he continued. “I’m going to fuck you the way I please, because, after all… You were the one who put me behind that gate.”  
I looked to the gate, then I tried to make eye contact with him. “Levi, you know I never wanted that. Uriel and Malakai made me, and they tricked you, and-!” He shushed me again and kissed my hair as he heard my crying. I let out one last sob, and then managed to stay silent as he spoke.  
“Andela, my love,” he said sweetly, his hands working to get my pants off, “I know it wasn’t your fault. I know you did not want me there, but you still followed orders. So here are some new orders for you: you are not allowed to cum until I say so, understood?”  
I gulped and nodded, unable to speak. I then realized that he had already gotten my unbuttoned shirt and pants off. I was completely naked in front of him. He put his face in my hair again and inhaled deeply as he rubbed his hard cock against my dripping wet pussy.  
“Mmm,” he sighed, “I love your vessel. Much better than the last one you were in.” I shivered as he slid in to the hilt, and then waited for me to adjust to his size. Once I did, he wasted no time and started to thrust in and out of me. It was hard and fast, but he was grazing against my sweet spot ever so slightly that it was still helping me closer and closer to the edge.  
I cried out in pleasure as he lifted my ass and thrust harder, directly hitting my g spot. I yelped and continued to moan as he reminded, “You cannot cum until I tell you to, Andela.” He grunted with effort as he continued his pace, never letting up on his assault on my pussy. His fingers dug into my hip bones, sending a little bit of pain to mix in with the pleasure.  
When I felt myself close to cumming, I moaned his name as a warning, clawing the dirt in an attempt to hold it back a little longer. But my orgasm overtook me against my will, it seemed, and I soon forgot and screamed lustily through it.  
Then, Levi gripped my hips tighter and flipped me over to face him. He scowled at me as he pinned my hands above my head again. I groaned as he rubbed his cock against my cilt, sending more shivers through my body. “What did I say?” he growled, his eyes now completely black.  
I leaned up, not caring about his eyes, and kissed him deeply. I licked at his bottom lip, beckoning his mouth to open, but he just pulled away and glared. “If you can’t follow a simple order,” he said, rolling his hips into mine. I gave him a shameless smile.  
“I couldn’t help it,” I moaned, “You just make everything so… Overwhelming.” I leaned up again, bypassing his lips this time and going straight to his ear to nibble on it. His grip on my wrists loosened, and that’s when I made my move. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his hair and earning a guttural groan from him. I rolled my hips back into his and pulled back to look at him.  
“You know, I have learned a trick or two from human women,” I stated as I managed to sheath him inside of me without using my hands. He groaned again at the sudden change. “And I have learned that I may be an angel, but I liked to get fucked like a demon.”  
His eyes lit up with excitement, and he pushed me into me to the hilt and stayed there. “You mean like this?” he asked, taking one thrust, teasing me. I moaned, “Yes, Levi. God, please, fuck me.”  
“As you wish, my angel,” he said and he started thrusting in and out of me relentlessly. His eyes were mostly on me as I shouted desirely. Then, he reached between my legs and brushed his fingers against my clit. I thrashed, so very close to my second orgasm, and he kissed me passionately as he rubbed my clit with such ferocity that I thought my entire body was on fire.  
As the wave hit, it hit hard, making me clamp down around Levi harder than the first time, and he was cumming with me as thrust inside me a final time. He moaned my name and I moaned his.  
A few moments later, we were kissing each other sloppily, our roaming all over the other’s body. Then, someone cleared their throat, and we both looked up. Standing above us was none other than Lucifer, our lost brother.  
“Well, well, I never knew Andela had this side to her,” he mused as Levi helped me up and to get dressed. He turned to Levi with a smirk. “I see you have been enjoying your newfound freedom, brother.”  
Levi grabbed my hand and held it in his. “I have, brother,” he replied with a smile. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear as I looked up at Lucifer. He smiled at me, but continued to talk to Levi.  
“Is she coming with us?” he asked, and Levi looked to me.  
“Only if she wants to,” he responded, but it sounded like he was asking me. I gazed up into his eyes, still fully black from our encounter, and I nodded, giving him a small kiss.  
I caressed his cheek, “Where ever you go, I will go. Whether it be heaven or hell.”  
(End… Or is it?)


End file.
